happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Legends (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Penguintopia". Plot (Back at the doomship in the Dark Dimension) *Herbert: Where are we heading now Dave? *Dave: It seems that we're going to see the Feather God. *Tank: He he ha ha hoo. I bet he will destroy all the universes in time. *Drake: There will be no more. Marina will be mine. *Dave: What does it said on the map? *Herbert: Oh, we're at the floating islands now. They must be the islands that Feather God took and turn them as shards. *Dave: All of his people are shards. I see about this. *Boss Skua: This is just the beginning of an end. Where are the planets? *Dave: There are no planets in this universe. *Boss Skua: What? *Dave: All of them were destroyed during Feather God's birth. That's why he rule over this world in order to destroy every dimension in his life. *Boss Skua: I get the point. *Herbert: It seem that we made it close. (At the shard island, the Feather God is here to see the villains as the doomship land down as the villains get off the ship) *Feather God: Greetings my minions, what do we have here? *Dave: Feather God, assemble all the doomships now. We need a few shards to locate the heroes. They almost follow us like a school bus. *Feather God: Those penguins. I sense them all at Penguintopia. I will bring them all to me. *Herbert: All of the penguins? *Feather God: No. The doomships. I will call them right now. *clap his hands hard, calling all the doomships and heading to the island* *Herbert: Whoa. *Feather God: Ladies and gentleman, we are finally united at last! Right now, bring your men with me in order to destroy all the penguins. I will destroy the omniverse and everything will be mine at last. *Boss Skua: Woo. *Tank: Wow. *Drake: Alright, you asked for it. *Feather God: I will locate the dumb baby penguins in Penguintopia now. Bambadee and Mumble will be the first ones to die. And then, all of the heroes in the omniverse. *evil laugh* (Meanwhile in another dimension, the penguin heroes finally arrive in Penguintopia in a town setting next to the building. Bambadee and the group came from the portal as the portal closes.) *Bambadee: Wow. What is this place? *Classified: Don't you mean? We are finally at Penguintopia. *Skipper: Wow. So many of them. *Kowalski: There's like a thousands of them. *Mumble: They look like the ones from my world. *Bambadee: Yeah, all penguin species of there. *Penny: They are emperor, adelie, gentoo, king, chinstrap, little, rockhopper and so much more. *Mumble: I thought there were like 18 of penguin species in the world. *Marlon: Look at that. *Zidgel: This feel like a great world to visit. *Jason C.: Can we pet them? *Zidgel: Don't get too close to them. They're not too fend of seeing humans in person. *Michelle C.: Why? *Zidgel: Just stick with the group. *Bambadee: Wow. There's a parade going on. *Cody: Is today world penguin day? *Mumble: No. I think the king is there to see us. (The parade arrive to greet the newcomers as the chinstrap penguin came by to see Bambadee and the heroes) *Turbino: Greetings newcomers, my name is Turbino and welcome to Penguintopia. *Bambadee: Wow. You pretty got a cool theme over there. *Turbino: Everytime the music plays, the newcomers will samba to that. *Mumble: What is the point of it? *Rio: Real in Rio? *Turbino: No. When the newcomers come, we greet them with music and samba. *Vats: We have no time to dance sir. This is a emergency mission we have to do and the Feather God is planning to destroy the whole multiverse today. *Turbino: Feather God?! Oh no, this is bad. *Esequiel: He turn people into shards and kill them in his kind. *Turbino: This is bad. Almost all of the ancestors fought the Feather God once. But he was too powerful and he killed a lot of ancestors and destroyed a bunch of planets across the universe. *Esequiel: That why we wanted to came and help you stop the Feather God in time. *Turbino: You didn't time travel all the way here, didn't you? *Esequiel: I'm from another world. *Vats: I'm from another world too. *Perxio: Awkward. *Chilly Willy: Is it cold in here? *Turbino: No. It's warm. *Bluey: Ya. *Skipper: How about some music so we can celebrate the new people like us. *Turbino: Alright, he said it, now it is time to play the song. Someone hit the bell. (The emperor penguin hit the bell with the drumstick and the music is about to play with a song) *Turbino: I find music and soul ever since the 50 years of life. Let me send you some power just in case your ready to dance and sing. *hold his fins up and spread power to the penguin heroes and Jason and Michelle* *Kevin: *in deep voice* Welcome to. *Chorus: Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia (With Turbino's magic, he change the heroes clothes to arabian-like clothes) *Bambadee: Wow. I look good. *Classified: This feel like it. *Turbino: Everyone follow me, i'm gonna show you the way of soul. *singing* Welcome to a place, like you never been before This might send you quite doolally Introducing a sensation Subject of great adulation Flown from a mystical land east of here Hot spicy flavours and hip atmosphere With lots of colours and fierce pumping beats Where penguin rickshaws cruise bustling streets I can make you move like a tapping on a tip top *Penguins: He can make you groove like a tapping on a tip top. *Turbino: I can make you move like a tapping on a tip top. *Snakes: *pop out of their pot* He can make you groove like a tapping on a tip top. *Turbino: *jump on the hula hoops* Head to the left then head to the right. Arms akimbo legs real tight. *climb on the laddar with the gentoos* Fins up and twitch your neck. Judder sideways hit the deck. *dance with Esequiel and Vats and shake his hips* One step here and one step there. Shake those hips and brush your f f f f f f f feather. *laughs* (The littles, adelies, chinstraps, magellanics, kings and emperors dance and hold together in a circle with Turbino coming out) *Chorus: Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia (The group dance together with a samba as Turbino dance along) *Turbino: Pengtopia, Pengtopia Pengtopia, Pengtopia Pengtopia, Pengtopia Pengtopia, Pengtopia (Bambadee, Turbino and a few penguins danced in the tower as Bambadee saw a high fall and scare himself within the cliff) *Bambadee: Ahh! *Turbino: What the matter? You don't know how to dance? *Bambadee: I know how, you make me want to fall over to that floor? *Turbino: No. You will never be scared again. Chill out and listen to the beat. *singing* See steamy jungles, explore mountains high Watch mystic gurus, sit back kiss the sky Go wiggle jingling the bells on you wrist Pretzel yourself in a yoga-style twist *chorus join along* I can make you move like a tapping on a tip top *Elephant Seals and Weddel Seals: He can make you groove like a tapping on a tip top. *Turbino: I can make you move like a tapping on a tip top. *Skuas: *flying in circle* He can make you groove like a tapping on a tip top. *Turbino: *jump on the spinner with Private* Head to the left then head to the right. Arms akimbo legs real tight. *climb on the rock mountain with Phoenix and Perxio* Fins up and twitch your neck. Judder sideways hit the deck. *dance with Skipper, Kowalski and Rico and shake his hips* One step here and one step there. Shake those hips and brush your f f f f f f f feather. *laughs* *Classfied: *do the flute with many penguin species dancing with him* *Private: *do the flute with a naga with red-pink hair coming out of her purple pot, dancing and kissing Private in the cheeks with a bless of love* Aww. (Cody and Hubie are taking things out of the world into the portal with a Hyrule shield, a orb, a green shell, a Goomba, a power crystal and so much more) *Turbino: We're taking things that don't belong in our world These Lost and Found items belong to their world *start using a bulldozer to take all the items away to the portal* So they can get their things back where they come from And i went straight outta from the Box Dimension. I can make you move like a tapping on a tip top *Construction Workers: He can make you groove like a tapping on a tip top. *Turbino: I can make you move like a tapping on a tip top. *Penguins: *in shower and dancing* He can make you groove like a tapping on a tip top. *Turbino: *jump on the hopscotch* Head to the left then head to the right. Arms akimbo legs real tight. *swing on the rope* Fins up and twitch your neck. Judder sideways hit the deck. *dance with Penny* One step here and one step there. Shake those hips and brush your f f f f f f f feather. Rrrrr, it is so good in Pengtopia! (In the long lane with the penguins dancing on a fire setting, Turbino lead the way) *Turbino: Drinking tea on my verandah Goodness me thing could not be grander *in the cafe setting, he is about to eat a spicy dumpling* I'm a Penguin with a mantra *eat the spicy dumpling* Oh my, i think it's getting spicy *in his mind on the tear tower, the tear tower break with the penguins escaping as the water flooded the whole mind up, changing the scene with a adelie penguin chick drinking water with a straw* *Chorus: Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia Penguin, Topia, Penguin Pengtopia *Turbino: Pengtopia, Pengtopia Pengtopia, Pengtopia Pengtopia, Pengtopia Pengtopia, Pengtopia All the penguins in the world Can dance into a arabian mix With all of the men loving the ladies And they can go to a strip club With the power of mind, you can think Think some twice before you dance With the animals in the world, we are one and who we are (Around the whole world, we pass by the planets and the whole universe together. Back in Penguintopia, the song is about to end) *Turbino: Rrrrr, wait, wait, I just remembered my mantra! Rrrrr, forgotten again... *Bambadee: This is the best song ever! *Mumble: This suit great for Lovelace when we come back to Adelie-Land. *Private: Oh, that snake lady, she was hot. I got a crush. *Skipper: Straight outta the Mermaid Factory, huh? *Private: I want to go to Sequin Land to find her. It has a sexy dancing belly dancer genie in here. *Bluey: Hip hip hooray. *Esequiel: Fresh outta the box. *Vats: That music feel nice. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions